Throw Away the Key
by Yue Sai
Summary: Rolanda wants to get ALbus and Minerva together so she locks them in a room. When chaos breaks through Hogwarts, the only two people that can stop it are locked up. Where's the key?


**Author's note: Well since it's my birthday today, I thought I'd give you guys a treat and post the first chapter of a new story that I've had for a while now. I hope you enjoy though I don't know when I'll update since I do have others to update too. Thanks KrazzyKimmy for reading this first!**

**Disclaimer: Characters, place, etc. all belong to JKR. Not me, although I love to play with them. ;)**

"Hurry Ro, you said he was here." A tall witch with sheen black hair pulled back tightly into a bun behind her head. She walked swiftly down the halls with her blue emerald green eyes searching frantically for the wounded student Rolanda had been talking about.

"He's right around the corner." Rolanda answered with her silver hair spiked and her hawk like eyes looking alert. "Follow me Minerva." She instructed the other witch. Minerva matched Rolanda's long strides with her heart beating fast. She hoped whoever was in trouble was alright.

"Who is the student?"

"Ah…" Rolanda tried to think quickly. "It's Severus Snape-"

"Argh let me guess the marauders." Minerva sighed as she hoped they didn't go too far with Severus. She never understood why they targeted the certain Slytherin. Hearing that it was the Marauders and Severus, Minerva hitched up her skirt a little more in order to run faster. This couldn't be good she thought.

"Yep it's them, quickly, this way!" They rounded the corner swiftly. Their footsteps echoed through the abandoned hall as the seventh floor was normally deserted. Rolanda withdrew her wand from her pocket as Minerva did the same. Rolanda slowed down when they approached a wooden door. She stood in a dueling stance with her fist out in front of her face and her wand in a scorpion position. Minerva had her wand out in front of her. She took a deep breath when her hand went for the door handle.

Without a second thought, she swung the door wide open to see nothing but a closet with shelves lined with various objects. She didn't even have the time to react before she felt someone shove her from the back.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Rolanda as Minerva's wand had flown out of her hand and into Rolanda's. The door was slammed behind Minerva as she was engulfed into the darkness. Rolanda quickly locked the door with a magical key so no spell or curse would be able to open the door. Only the key would be able to open the door.

Rolanda stood back from the door catching her breath. She still had her wand extended as if she was afraid that the door would explode any second from Minerva's rage that was most likely happening on the other side of the door. When she was sure she was safe, she pocketed her wand and Minerva's in her robe pocket along with the magical black key and walked away whistling to herself a happy tune. Minerva would be furious with her but Rolanda needed to take action and she did. Now all she had to do was wait for time to take its course.

-/-/-

Back in the room, Minerva was surrounded in darkness. She couldn't see anything from the end of her nose. Her hands searched aimlessly for the light switch somewhere in the small closet that she seemed to be locked in.

"Ouch." Minerva mumbled when she tripped over something that she couldn't see. Flustered, Minerva had had enough as she transformed into her gray tabby form. Her cat eyes adjusted quickly in the darkness. She looked up as she saw her goal. A smile spread over her cat like features as she easily leapt from shelf to shelf to reach the dangling string that hung down. With her teeth, she bit down on the string and pulled. The light flickered on revealing what was inside of the closet. The hair on her back stood up as her tail got large. Her cat green eyes grew huge as she wasn't expecting someone to be in the closet with her.

There in the small room was someone else she had not been expecting. He sat in a chair with his wrists tied to the arms of the chair, his ankles tied to the legs and his back tied to the back of chair so it would be futile for him to escape. To top it all off his mouth was covered with silver duct tape. It was a sight indeed though he had his blue twinkling eyes pleading at the frightened cat in the room. Minerva inched her way slowly to the wizard as she transformed back into her human form.

"Albus is that you?"

Albus only mumbled in response as his words were inaudible through the tape. Minerva rolled her eyes as she was nearly scared to death and here he was tied up. She took the edge of the tape and ripped it off, leaving Albus grimace from the pain.

"Aw, my dear, you did not have to pull that hard." Albus touched his lips as some of his silver hair had been ripped along with the tape.

"How, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Minerva demanded exasperated.

"Well," Albus started to chuckle softly, "you see, Charity wanted to see how a muggle would tie up another on like how they do in the movies she sees and so I volunteered. Then they set me up in here for a while before you arrived."

"Of course," Minerva rolled her eyes in an irritating manner. She then replaced the tape back on Albus's mouth to shut him up while she thought of a way out. She tried the door knob but it was locked of course and not even a nonverbal wandless spell worked on the door. Minerva huffed irritably as she was locked; they were locked.

-/-/-

On the other side of the castle there were three boys sitting on the lawn watching the Giant Squid in the lake. Two were bored as they laid back in the grass while the other occupied himself with a book.

"Remus, James, Sirius!"

A boy with mop black hair looked up at the boy running down the hill to greet them. He gave a charming smile to greet his friend, "What's a matter Peter?"

Peter bent over heaving for air before he answered in between breaths, "Professor Mc-McGonagall, she and…Dumbles…locked."

"Locked?" repeated Remus worriedly while Sirius and James perked up at the news.

"Wait, they're looked up?" Sirius stood up to grab Peter by the collar. Peter nodded as Sirius gaped at the Peter as he couldn't believe the news.

"Where are they?" Remus he put his book away as he was ready to get the headmaster and deputy out of their predicament.

"Moony," yelled Sirius looking at Remus incredulously, "Can't you see the possibilities?"

James and Peter looked at Sirius skeptically as Remus shook his head, "No Sirius, we can't. We have to go help them."

"Argh!" Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders as he shook him senselessly. "Remus, why do you have to be such a buzz kill? The two most authoritative people are locked up and who are we kidding? They are the only ones that can put us in our place."

Remus still shook his head as he wanted no part in this but James thought about it as he agreed. Peter agreed as well as he admired Sirius and James. Remus couldn't believe that he was once again outvoted, but yet again he really shouldn't be shocked at all.

"Come on Remus, join the fun side, live a little." Persuaded Sirius as he knew they needed Remus. He was the master mind of the best pranks they have pulled. Remus looked at them apprehensively but he knew that they would end up doing something stupid if he wasn't there looking out for them.

"Alright."

"Great, what shall we do first?" Sirius slapped Remus on the back and then looked at his three best friends. Peter had a huge grin on his face.

"I've got one."

TBC…..

**A/N: Well let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and take care!**


End file.
